


Supernatural 340-358

by OliviaLourde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a train wreck/work in progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural 340-358

_(Sophia teleports the Impala and all of its passengers into the bunker, where Amara cannot follow. As they realize they are safe, Chuck helps Sophia into a chair, opening up beers and handing her one. She is weak from using her power, leaning back against the chair and trying to catch her breath. Lucifer is staring at her.)_

Sophia: Sorry… about the car. I had trouble locating you. By the time I found you, there was no time to think. At least you’re all here alive.

_(Chuck puts a hand on her chest, and Lucifer looks enraged that his father is touching Sophia. Her strength returns, and she sits up on her own. Her eyes meet Lucifer’s, and she stares at him longingly. She stands, a little shakily, but straightens up, meeting his eyes again, looking for Castiel in them.)_

Casifer: I’m not him, Sophia. I’m not half the man Castiel is.

_(Sophia walks up to Lucifer, touching him to heal him.)_

Sophia: Let me talk to Castiel. Please, Lucifer. Let me see him.

Casifer: Fine.

_(Lucifer calls Castiel, and for the first time in months, Castiel puts his hands to Sophia’s cheeks, kissing her.)_

Sophia: Castiel.

Castiel: Sophia. I’m so sorry, darling. I love you.

Sophia: Castiel. Eject him. Eject him now and I’ll say yes to him. With his added power, I’ll be unstoppable. I can beat her.

Castiel: No, Sophia. I can’t do that. We have to finish this.

_(He kisses her, and her eyes fill with tears. She holds his cheeks in her hands, shaking him a little.)_

Sophia: Castiel, please! This is how you can stop this. This is what you can do.

Castiel: No, Sophia, I-

_(Lucifer is trying to take Castiel’s body back, and Sophia tries to fight it.)_

Sophia: Castiel, stay with me!

Castiel: I don’t have much longer, love. I need to do this for you, Sophia. I won’t eject him until this is over.

Sophia: Castiel, please, this could be the last time we ever see each other. Please. I love you.

_(He kisses her again, but Lucifer is fighting to break through. After a few seconds, it becomes clear that it’s not Castiel Sophia is kissing. She pulls back, pushing him away. She slaps him across the face.)_

Sophia: Lucifer!

Casifer: Sorry. I missed that sweet mouth, Sophia. And why let Castiel have all the fun?!

_(Chuck stands, and Lucifer lowers his eyes.)_

Chuck: Lucifer. You will respect Sophia. She’s going to save us all.

Sophia: I’m still not fully on board with that, Chuckles.

Chuck: The angels tried to recruit you for a reason, Sophia. You’re the ultimate nuclear option. Right now, with the right training, you can save us all, and your time is coming.

Sophia: It took all my strength to teleport the three of them back here, Chuck. I don’t know what kind of nuclear option you think I am.

Chuck: You’re the ultimate Hand of God, Sophia. One that doesn’t kick after one use. You came from nothingness and you were built up by me. You’re about to have as much power as the Darkness does, with mine thrown in.

Dean: She’ll be stronger than God?

Chuck: This is what she chose, Dean. She read the warning label.

Sam: She can barely function, Chuck. She’s been like this for months. She’s barely been outside in a year.

Chuck: Let me explain you a thing right here and now, gentlemen- this woman right here? She’s going to be invincible by the time I’m done with her. If Amara destroys me, Sophia will be powerful enough to destroy her, take her essence into herself, lock her up again- whatever needs to be done.

Sophia: You still think I’m going to just let you give yourself up, Chuck- I won’t. You either stand next to me, or this doesn’t happen.

Dean: Sophia, we’re talking about the destruction of everything we know. It’s not something you rest on someone else’s decisions. I mean, this is your gig, right? You chose this a long time ago?

Sophia: I did.

Sam: Why?

Sophia: Because of you.

Sam: Me?

_(She motions to Dean and Casifer.)_

Sophia: And them. Well, Dean and Castiel. I was told by my aunt that if I did this, you three would be spared. I thought it was the least I could do for the men I loved.

Lucifer: You would seriously give up your entire life for these three chuckleheads? I’d give it some more thought, Sophia. Would they even do the same for you?

Sophia: Two of those “chuckleheads” were kind enough to say yes to you, Luci. Think about that. Also, no one asked for your opinion.

Chuck: Sophia, please.

Sophia: Look, I know that this is a sacred duty and it’s what I was designed for.  I know I chose this, and I’m prepared for whatever happens to me. I’m on board with figuring out a way to ice Amara and keep her off the grid for good. We’ll deal with everything later. But I will NOT allow anyone to sacrifice themselves for any reason. Especially you. You have the chance to right your wrongs.

Dean: Sophia, what about Cas, huh?

Sophia: Dean. Castiel chose this. This is his contribution.

Dean: Contribution? Sophia, it could kill him!

_(Something deep within Sophia twitches, and she looks deep into Dean’s eyes. He’s scared of her, and takes a step back, the first time he has ever done that. Chuck notices.)_

Sophia: You think I would let that happen? I followed the guy into Purgatory, Dean. I’m not ever going to let him die, you understand? The angel belongs to me.

______________________________________________________________________________ _(Amara sends images of Dean being hurt to Sophia’s mind, and Sophia staggers to the floor. Castiel holds her arm. Her eyes tint purple.)_

Castiel: Sophia?

Sophia: It’s Amara. She has Dean. It’s time, Castiel. I have to finish this tonight.

Castiel: It’s a trap, Sophia. Don’t go. Please, Sophia.

Sophia: Who cares if it is? I want to keep the three of you safe. Let’s end this tonight.

Castiel: I’m not ready to lose you.

Sophia: 50% chance you won’t, Castiel. It’s time. You knew this was coming. You knew it was always going to be me.

Castiel: The slightest sign of trouble with Dean, and you go running. What if it were me? Do you still love him, Sophia?

Sophia: Jealous, Castiel? It’s an ugly color on you.

_(She turns to go, but he holds her back by the shoulder, pushing close to her.)_

Castiel: I won’t let you walk into this trap, Sophia. I won’t let you die.

Sophia: This is what I signed up for, Castiel. This all ends with me.

Castiel: Sophia-

_(She shoves him away from her, her patience wearing out and her Darkness within taking over. He grabs her arm, not wanting to hurt her, only to hold her back. They tussle, until he accidentally elbows her face. She stops for a moment, staring at him in disbelief. Her eyes flick to a dark, foreboding purple, and Castiel knows she is no longer just Sophia.)_

Castiel: Sophia, please. It was an accident. Sophia-

_(Sophia unleashes a fury on him that is terrifying. She beats him down, bloodying him and nearly killing him. He looks up at her in fear, covered in blood, holding his hands up to her to stop her from hitting him again. Her face is twisted, tortured, her tears sliding down her cheeks. Somewhere deep inside, Sophia still exists, but the Darkness is controlling her.)_

Sophia: I don’t want to do this, Castiel. I can’t stop.

Castiel: Sophia! Please, you have to stop!

_(Sophia reaches down, clamping a hand on his arm. The pain he feels is excruciating. She is severing their blood bond by pulling her blood out of him. He watches in horror as his brand disappears off of her arm, and hers off of his._

Castiel: Sophia, please don’t do this. I know you’re still in there somewhere. Please. You can stop this.

_(Sophia doesn’t stop. When she pulls away, he feels the connection between them go completely dark. His tears mean nothing, and she walks away as if nothing has happened, pulling on her leather jacket. She doesn’t even look back at Castiel, clinging to life and crying silently.)_

Castiel _(softly, weeping)_ : Sophia…

_(Sophia, still not much like herself, arrives to the warehouse Amara is in. She is silent, though she knows Amara can sense her. She hears a man’s screams of pain, and sees Amara standing over someone she presumes is Dean. Sophia takes position behind Amara.)_

Amara: Sophia, so glad you could join us. I’ve heard a lot about you.

Sophia: I hope it’s complimentary.

Amara: You’d be flattered.

_(Sophia takes a deep breath, cool as a cucumber and cold as ice.)_

Sophia: Let’s end this tonight, Amara. This dance we’ve been dancing, the power play over Dean Winchester. Just because he freed you doesn’t mean you own him.

Amara: You miscalculate, Sophia. Dean didn’t free me. He sought to keep me contained. He was prepared to sacrifice his only family left, his own brother, to keep me contained. I was within him when he raped you. Did you know then, that I made him do it? I did it because I knew how much it would kill you. I know how much you still love him, even now, even after I made him rape you, as if he needed to rape you to break you. Even after everything that’s happened between you. No, I made him torment you to no end, forced him to fixate on you, and all to destroy you. I had to break you, so you couldn’t beat me when we met. I knew you were the one all along, Sophia. I knew it could only be you. Only an Abellona could stop me.

Sophia: Don’t speak our name in front of Dean.

_(Amara looks confused.)_

Amara: Dean isn’t here, Sophia.

_(Amara moves aside to reveal that Sam is actually being tortured. Sophia’s eyes go dark, and all the lights dim under her power. Amara seems genuinely affected by Sophia’s power. She hadn’t anticipated it, or her control over it. Sam is equally startled.)_

Sophia: Let him go, Amara.

Amara: In due time. I only want to thank him. He is the one who truly freed me, Sophia. Would you like to know your true name, the name given to you at birth by the gods? Surely you must remember your father calling you by it.

Sophia: Don’t talk about my father, Amara.

_(Sophia begins to focus on pressuring Amara down to the floor, and as she sinks slowly down, Amara continues, though it’s clear she isn’t prepared for Sophia.)_

Amara: Your real name is Nessarose, Sophia. Your father used to sing it to you.

_(Amara is nearly being crushed by the pressure of Sophia’s power. Sam, covered in blood, is watching in horror. Sophia approaches her silently, considering her next move, when it seems instinct and training kick in. She smiles coldly.)_

Sophia: I told you not to talk about my father, Amara.

Amara: That’s fine. Let’s talk about Dean. He still loves you, Sophia.

Sophia: Shut up.

_(Amara can feel her windpipe being nearly crushed, but she continues. Sophia is trying to push down her feelings for Dean, fighting them vibrantly, channeling them into Amara.)_

Amara: No, it’s true. He moons over you constantly. He’d do anything for you to look at him the way you do his own brother again. You’re the only woman he’s ever truly loved, Sophia. I’ve felt his heart. It’s why I never had a hold over him. He still holds out hope that you’ll be together again. You’ve always had a stronger hold over him.

Sophia: It’s over, Amara. Say good night.

_(Sophia crushes Amara’s windpipe with a squeeze. Amara is unconscious, but not dead. Sophia stabs her in the gut, then slices her own arm open, letting it pour down on Amara. Sophia’s blood causes Amara’s skin to sizzle, buying Sophia time. Using the little bit of time she has, she runs to Sam, freeing him.)_

Sophia: She cut you too badly for me to send you anywhere my way, Sam. Do you think you can make it out of here?

Sam: Is that really you?

Sophia: For now. Sam, can you make it out of here?!

Sam: I’ll manage. What about you?

Sophia: Just go. I love you, Sam.

_(He kisses her, crying. She heals him enough to help him make it out alive, though he is still covered in blood.)_

Sam: Please don’t die.

Sophia: Go. I don’t want you to be here when I finish this. It ends with me; you understand?

Sam: I love you, Sophia.

Sophia: I love you. Tell Cas… Tell him I’m sorry.

_(Sam notices Castiel’s brand is no longer on her skin. Sophia turns her back on him, turning to Amara. Sam runs to the door, but turns back long enough to watch Sophia burn Amara’s essence out of her, and then take it into herself. He runs as Sophia accepts the power of the Darkness inside of her, presumably to find Dean.)_  
  
  
(Sam runs through the forest, noticing the odd quiet, the tension. He pulls out his phone to text Dean Sophia’s location, hoping he can save her.)  


  
_(Dean hops in the Impala to save who he thinks is his brother. Arriving, he finds Amara’s body mangled and dead, and Sophia lying, pale and nearly lifeless next to her. He picks up Sophia, carrying her to the Impala. He puts her in the passenger seat.)_  
  


_(“Simple Man” blares as Dean drives erratically, trying to rouse a barely alive and bloody Sophia. He keeps one hand on the wheel, another on her shoulder, trying to shake her.)_

Dean: Sophia? Sophia! Come on, baby, please! Hang on!

_(Sophia groans, but doesn’t wake. Dean reaches over to hold her chin.)_

Dean: Sophia, baby, please. I can’t lose you, too. Sophia… Sophia!

_(Dean takes a turn rather dangerously, but the bunker is ahead. He stops, pulling her into his arms.)_

Dean: Sophia, please, open your eyes, honey. Come on. It’s me. It’s Dean. I’m so sorry, baby, please, just open your eyes. Damnit!

_(Above them, the sky darkens and thunder booms. It begins to pour, and Dean picks her up, carrying her inside. He runs downstairs with her, seeing Castiel laying bloody on the floor, barely alive.)_

Dean: Cass?! Cass! Help me!

_(Dean puts Sophia down on the table. Castiel is lying motionless, though he is awake and his eyes are open. His heart is broken, and when he sees Sophia, he finally snaps out of it. He sits up gingerly, and Dean hands him a towel to wipe the blood off himself. Castiel looks down at Sophia.)_

Castiel: What happened?

Dean: She did it. She beat Amara. I just don’t know how. I found her like this and Amara dead next to her.

_(Castiel reaches down to heal her, but he’s too weak from the beating he took. He’s frustrated.)_

Castiel: I can’t heal her, I don’t have the strength.

_(Castiel, truly broken, collapses at her side, holding her hand. He weeps, for he cannot save her, and has failed her once again. Dean hovers on the peripheral, pacing.)_

Dean: Who gave you the beat down?

Castiel: Sophia did. I wish she had killed me. What she did was far worse. The Darkness within her took over.

_(Castiel pulls up his sleeve to reveal that Sophia’s brand has disappeared from his arm. Dean looks incredibly sad, almost hopeless.)_

Dean: What do we do, Cass?

Castiel: Nothing. All we can do is wait and see if she pulls through. She’s not dead. I can’t help her. Her people can’t help her. She was alone in this, and she knew the risks.

Dean: What are you saying?

Castiel: I’m saying it was never going to be you, me, Sam, or Lucifer to defeat Amara. In the end, it was always going to be Sophia. It was her destiny.

Dean: What?

Castiel: Sophia and her people were created by Amara. Her blood flows through Sophia’s veins just as Cain’s flows through yours. When you killed Cain, all the power reverted to her, its rightful owner. It gave her the strength to defeat the Darkness. She used the power the Darkness gave her to kill her. The problem is, she’d never had that much power before. She didn’t know how to handle it. Amara is not entirely to blame for the destruction of towns. Sophia may have unknowingly caused some of her own destruction. Chuck helped her harness the power and use it to her advantage.

_(Dean is shocked.)_

Dean: And she knew the whole time? She never said anything.

Castiel: She knew everything. She didn’t know what exactly would happen, but… She knew for years. She has always known. It’s why I let her think that her mother killed me all those years ago. I wanted her to make her choices based on something besides the fact that she loved me. She had been prepared to wave goodbye to the life she had to stay with me. I couldn’t let her do it.

Dean: So it wasn’t coincidence that her mother found you two together that night?

Castiel: No. None of this is coincidence. I told her aunt where we would be, and she did the rest. It wasn’t coincidence that you wound up bearing the Mark. It wasn’t a coincidence that your father found her all those years ago. Everything has gone the way it should have. She forbade me from telling you and Sam. She didn’t want you to know. She didn’t want you or Sam to feel guilty. She didn’t know if she would die- we still don’t. She could wake up and be fine, or she could die here. She didn’t want you two to feel guilty for basically signing her death warrant if she does-

Dean: Jesus.

Castiel: It’s no one’s fault. It was supposed to happen.

Dean: What are you talking about?

Castiel: Sophia’s aunt was born with the gift of sight. She could see the future, Sophia’s future specifically. It activated when Sophia was conceived. It’s all happened exactly as she predicted. The three of us would live if Sophia sacrificed herself. Here we are. Sophia chose this life because of this prophecy, Dean. She did it for the three of us. Where’s Sam?

Dean: I don’t know. He texted me the location that Sophia was at, but he wasn’t there. I was going to go look for him.

Sam: Don’t bother. I’m here.

_(Sam, drenched from the downpour, leans against the door frame, still bloody. He looks anxiously at Sophia.)_

Sam: How is she?

Castiel: Not conscious, but alive. What happened?

Sam: Amara tricked Sophia. She made her think that she had Dean, but it was me. She was torturing and cutting me up when Sophia arrived. It was terrifying, okay? I haven’t been scared of monsters in decades, but what I saw Sophia do…

_(Sam trails off, noticeably shaken.)_

Castiel: Did she burn Amara’s essence out of her? Or did she take it into herself?

Sam: Yes.

Dean: Which one?

Sam: Both. She burned it out and pulled it into herself. She said this would all end with her. I don’t think she expected to live through it.

_(Castiel looks inconsolable. He lays a hand on her forehead, then, takes her hand. He is close to crying.)_

Castiel: She certainly did finish it. If the power of the Darkness hasn’t already taken her over completely before she took down Amara, the pressure of Amara’s essence may suffocate her. I can feel it inside her.

Sam: It didn’t. She was herself after she knocked Amara out. She got me out. She told me to tell you… Tell you she was sorry. I figured out what must have happened when I saw her arm.

_(Castiel looks at her arm, then his own. He sits down next to her.)_

Sam: Is she…?

Dean: We don’t know.

Sam: Amara told me everything. Sophia was always going to be the one, Dean. Not any of us. Amara wanted you to be her lover. She knew how much it would hurt Sophia if it was you. She knew Castiel would never betray Sophia that way, and she had other plans for me. She even made you rape Sophia. Sophia knew the whole time. It’s why she forgave you so easily. Amara wanted to break Sophia down into nothing. She was angry that her own creations had turned against her. Sophia was… IS their leader. Their Queen, as far as anyone’s concerned, and Amara wanted to knock Sophia off her throne. She was going to create a new line of witches to do her bidding. You were going to be her King, Dean. She would have killed Cas instantly, along with Sophia’s people. She knew these were the things that would hurt Sophia the most. Once she created these new witches, they would have hunted Sophia and tortured her until Amara decided she needed to die. It was always about Sophia, Dean.

_(Castiel looks uncertain, wary of his suspicion that Dean and Sophia are still in love.)_

Dean: I know. Hey, Cass, I have a question.

Castiel: Yes, Dean?

Dean: Why did you say yes to Lucifer if you knew how this was all going to go?

Castiel: Isn’t it obvious? I love her. I didn’t want to let her go. I wasn’t ready to accept that this was where the story could end. Lucifer, I knew he could beat her. I thought, if we all could pull it together, we could do something. We could save her. I know you can understand, Dean. You’ve done it for Sam. Billions of years I’ve existed, Dean, and the first time I’ve ever felt like I belonged anywhere was with her. She’s my home.

_(Overcome with emotion, Castiel puts his hand down, close to her hand. He rests a hand on her hip, hoping he can channel energy into her to revive her. Dean, his empathy at its deepest, walks over to hug his brother. Sam leans in close.)_

Sam: Everything outside feels weird. Unbalanced. It’s eerie. Quiet.

_(A low rumble of thunder from outside is ominous. Sophia awakens, her eyes lit up in purple. Her hands move slowly, gingerly. She runs her fingers through Castiel’s hair. He jerks up, looking at her. Her eyes are vibrant, almost glowing, when she sees him, a sign that humanity still burns beneath the power and the darkness. She sits up, and he stands, looking deep into her eyes. She lays a hand on his chest, and he is healed, returned to full power. He puts his hands on her cheeks, kissing her.)_

Castiel: Sophia. Darling. I am so sorry. I was wrong.

Sophia: Castiel-

_(Sophia’s memory of her actions come back to her; the darkness, the rage, the violence… She falls silent, looking into Castiel’s eyes, her own eyes clouding over with tears. He knows what is about to happen probably before she even does.)_

Castiel: Sophia, don’t. It’s okay. Don’t-

_(She slides backward across the table as he reaches for her, and she disappears before everyone’s eyes. They look around, dumbfounded.)_

 

_(Sophia brings herself to a lake in the wilderness, sobbing openly. Her eyes are beginning to dim to normal, and the world around her seems to be going back into balance. She sobs her eyes out, taking out her phone and pulling up Castiel’s number, but thinks better of it and locks her phone. She stares out at the water, trying to calm herself. Her power, for the first time in over a year, does not fly off the handle with her emotions.)_

Sophia _(whispering)_ : I forgot what my normal felt like.

_(Chuck is behind her, smiling at her.)_

Chuck: You did it. You really did it.

_(Sophia spins around, shocked.)_

Sophia: You’re not dead?

Chuck: No. But you killed Amara. You took her into yourself, and you killed her. You restored a balance to the world. What does it feel like?

Sophia: I still don’t know what happened. I just did what I was trained to do, Chuck… Like a soldier.

Chuck: Not a soldier, Sophia. A warrior. You’re a warrior. You didn’t just save your people. You saved everything.

Sophia: At what cost, Chuck? I lost everything.

Chuck: Did you really, though?

_(She rolls up her sleeve to show Castiel’s brand gone. Chuck smiles.)_

Chuck: You think that you lost Castiel? Is Castiel everything?

Sophia: To me? Yes. He always has been.

Chuck: Even in Purgatory, Sophia?

Sophia: That’s not fair.

Chuck: Why not? You threw it in his face plenty. He feels that he failed you in this, Sophia. He said yes to Lucifer, and he still failed to save you.

Sophia: I didn’t need saving. This was always going to be me and me alone. I wasn’t supposed to be saved.

Chuck: Did it ever occur to you that maybe Castiel was trying to make up for failing you in Purgatory? That everything he’s done since then… has been to make it up to you?

Sophia: Why are you here, Chuck? I wanted to be alone.

Chuck: You’re never alone, Sophia. None of us ever really are. I’m real, in case you were wondering. I wasn’t dead this whole time. I was on… vacation. The world needed Kevin Tran. He was in Advanced Placement.

Sophia: I still don’t understand.

Chuck: You will in time, Sophia. What’s important is that you saved the world. Again, but still.

Sophia: Wasn’t Amara your sister?

Chuck: Was she?

_(Chuck walks away from her and disappears into the fading daylight, leaving her alone. She sits on a rock and watches the sunset in silence, feeling a peace settle over her finally.)_

_(Sophia is in hiding from the world in a remote location in the Pacific Northwest. She has a view of the ocean, and it’s very peaceful. She wakes up in the middle of the night to see a dark figure in silhouette. She’s not startled; she knows who it is, and that they mean her no harm.)_

Sophia: How did you find me?

_(Castiel comes out from the shadows to sit next to her on the bed.)_

Castiel: You may have severed our blood bond, but I will always find you, Sophia. We are destined for each other. Sam gave me your message. You were still you.

_(Sophia lowers her eyes, her guilt at the surface.)_

Sophia: I had moments of clarity. I did what I had to do to finish it all. I don’t regret that.

Castiel: What do you regret?

Sophia: Not having better control over what I did to you. The Darkness was rising in me like vomit. Everything felt dark and blurry. It was violent. I couldn’t stop myself. It was the first time in my whole life that I didn’t have complete control over myself. Everything told me to kill you, Castiel.

Castiel: Why am I alive, then? If you wanted to kill me, you could have. You had the power and the strength.

Sophia: I didn’t want to, but everything in my body told me to. I fought that until I could get away from you. You not fighting me saved your life, Castiel.

Castiel: I wish you had killed me. Being without you, it’s-… It’s not a life I want to lead, Sophia. Can you please come home? Come back to us. Let us help you.

Sophia: I just… I don’t know, Castiel. I’ve delayed coming back because I didn’t know if I could face you after what I did to you.

Castiel: Just answer me one question: Do you still love Dean?

Sophia: He’s family, and I love him like family. I love you. I always will. It’s the only thing in decades that hasn’t changed for me.

Castiel: Please come home, Sophia. I don’t care what you did- we can fix it together.

Sophia: I have a question.

Castiel: Yes.

Sophia: Did you let Lucifer in because you wanted to make up for Purgatory?

_(Castiel is silent at first. Sophia knows him well enough to know that anything that comes out of his mouth after this silence may not be the entire truth, or that Castiel is not speaking his true feelings.)_

Castiel: Among the other times I’ve failed you, yes. There is nothing I wouldn’t do, no fire I wouldn’t walk through, no Hell I wouldn’t endure for you, Sophia. I just want to stop hurting you. There has always been a little voice in my head that told me we should be together.

_(Sophia stands up, walking to her balcony, watching the sun beginning to dimly peek over the water. Castiel follows her, watching her silhouette against the rising sun. It is one of those epic, mind melting moments, and she begins to weep uncontrollably.)_

Sophia: What did I do to deserve you, Castiel? What god did I please to deserve a man like you?

Castiel: I’m not a man, Sophia, I’m an angel. I don’t understand the question…

Sophia: What did I do to deserve the kind of man, the kind of angel you are?! You endured being possessed by Lucifer to make your wrongs right, and I beat you nearly to death. I don’t deserve you, Castiel. I don’t deserve the love you have to give. I’m not worthy of you.

_(Sophia breaks down crying in Castiel’s arms. He holds her gently, tenderly, kissing her head through her hair.)_

Castiel: I’m not a man, Sophia. I look like one and walk like one, but I’m not one. The only thing I understand is what having a heart feels like. I understand what it feels like to love something, someone. Sophia, I love you. All I want, all I have ever wanted, is to be with you, and to work through this together. I believe, honestly, that the first time we touched each other, your humanity burned into me, and ever since then, I have been this way.

Sophia: That’s not entirely true, Castiel.

Castiel: What do you mean?

Sophia: Chuck engineered you himself. Before we anticipated the final fight against Amara, he told me things he should have told me decades ago. Things I should have always known. The most important thing is that you and I were no accident. Chuck made you… for me. There’s never going to be anyone else for me, except you.

_(He pulls her close, kissing her.)_

Castiel: I have always known this, deep inside. Part of me pined for you before I even knew you. I had an image of you before I ever saw  you.

_(He picks up her head, kissing her gently on the mouth. She looks deep into his eyes, and finally sees how deep the love that resonates within him really is. She looks fearful.)_

Sophia: How will you ever forgive me, Castiel?

Castiel: I love you, Sophia. You have been through Hell and back the past few years. Your people need a leader. Let me help you. I will step up and lead them until you’re back to 100%. You did what you were supposed to.

_(Sophia reaches up to caress his cheek. There are tears standing in her eyes.)_

Sophia: And severing our bond? Was that what I needed to do?

_(Castiel catches himself. He can’t deny how much it hurt him, nor can he hide it from Sophia. Her eyes fill with more tears, but he presses on.)_

Castiel: It makes us a little bit more even. Sophia, I cannot even begin to atone for what I’ve done. We can do the ritual again, Sophia. We can get married. We can do whatever we want! We’re completely free now. Your destiny is fulfilled, and you came out the other side alive. Please, don’t be afraid. Sophia.

Sophia: I’m sorry, Castiel.

Castiel: Sorry…?

_(Sophia has disappeared. Castiel is alone.)_


End file.
